A Canterlot Wedding Aftermath: Continued
by Lugitorix
Summary: PART ONE IS COMPLETE! If you have not read PART ONE, plz Read Canterlot Wedding Aftermath! Dark Sovereign Now has a Sketch appearence! Link in Chapter Two Author's note!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: IF you have not read part one, I suggest you refrain from starting here, and first read A "Canterlot Wedding Aftermath" before you read Part 2.**

**Short recap: With the Changeling infestation taken care of, and the city of Canterlot humbly back in a state of peace, the ponies have gone back to their usual lives. However, unbeknownst to them, a new terror has arisen from the depths of the ancient world. The medal ceremony for Shining armor takes place only a few weeks after his wedding, therefor, the Mane Six had been able to stay a while longer... all the while picking up strange clues that point to a new conspiracy regarding Chrysalis. Before long, all the characters became aware something was wrong, but they did not know what. Now, with the ceremony in full swing, a small group of renegades have breached Canterlot's defenses, and the ancient entity Dark Sovereign has formally made his appearance before Celestia with the assistance of The Great and Powerful Trixie, plus a number of other New, and Never before seen Characters(My OCs)**

**Let us continue shall we?**

* * *

_**PARTE II**_

A very vivid conundrum has fallen upon Canterlot. A great evil is looming over the rest of Equestria. It speaks with the vivid softness of an old man, yet walks with the power of a god... even now he has put himself before the might of Celestia, and all those to see him. No longer does he hide in the shadows, nor holds his tongue... he is here.

Celestia of all, was the very first to speak, "No...", her pupils were narrowed, her was so appalled, her hoof raised, as she seemed to want to retreat back, "It can't be.", she declared softly. The old pony before her could not be...

Princess Luna stared, softly agape just like her sister, "...Umek.", she begged it... to be both right... or wrong. It was hard to read her expression.

The elder's bladed horn raised, but then lowered with a soft, chuckling smile... bowing very curtly to them, "Ahhh... my little darlings, it has been... oh far too looong...", his tattery gray mane fell over his eyes, before they raised to look upon them, "You two have grown...", he mumbled, his soft blue eyes gleaming quite oddly. It was so misleading, as pure as they appeared... but under the surface, it was so much more.

"Your highness... is everything alright?", Shining Armor asked from the bottom of the alter.

Cadence had curiously taken a more passive stance as she stared head-on into the unicorn before them all. She stood closer to her husband though, rather frightful, "Who is this?", she asked him, her big eyes saddening almost, before she looked back to the elder.

Celestia and Luna remained unyielding, they could hardly pull their eyes away.

Twilight Sparkle's watched with utter confusion, and worry, grouped with her many friends, trying to understand, and hopefully comprehend what exactly was happening right here and now. Who was this Unicorn? Why was he here? And... why did he give her a very bad feeling?...

"Oh what is the matter?...", he asked, his old head raising itself, the long, gray chin-beard hanging more than a foot from his face, "Not happy to see me?...", he finished, before pulling back, a very fake, sad expression, "Ohhhh... do I frighten you?..."

Princess Celestia had been still long enough, before she shook herself awake slowly, and stepped forward in sheer disbelief, "Umek... you... this is impossible. It cannot have been this long!"

"Ohh but it has... it has.", he nodded, the blade glinting with the sunlight... but the clouds suddenly beamed it away... and shrouded the area suddenly... while everyone was basked in the shade... the unicorn himself became a darker shade of color almost... all but his eyes, "In fact...", he began, "It has been far longer than I expected...", he chuckled, looking away for a moment, "One thousand, one hundred and sixty years...", he stated approximately, "Give or take a few months or minutes..."

Luna rushed forward, "Oh, dearest Umek! It is you!", she cried, stopping at the top step of the alter, she did not continue, "Please!", she begged, "Tell us it is you! Tell us it is you again!", she seemed so changed, as if she'd lost her calm collect spirit she had moments earlier.

"Luna!", Celestia called out to her, worried, "Luna, wait!"

The blue alicorn gazed out to the ancient, but retreated in sheer horror, shutting her eyes tight. No one understood, not the ponies around, not the guards... not even Twilight, nor the Mane Six.

Why she did so, they could not figure out, but the old unicorn smiled softly... his hoofs making a step forward, "Well... now that our hello's, and welcomes have been given...", he cleared his throat, before gazing around, "This place has changed far too much since I've slept...", he added deeply.

All around did not understand, therefore all they could do was stare... the long rowed wall of guards had not yet descended, they narrowed their eyes to the ancient... waiting for the order to escort him out of the building.

"Twi...", Applejack poked from behind, "Uh... you have any idea who this honcho is?", she winced a little asking that question, but suddenly... they both widened their eyes as a blue streak rushed by them.

"Who do you think you are?", Rainbow Dash asked quite loudly, crossing her hooves, in the elder's face, "So you think you're cool enough to just barge right in on the Princesses like this?"

… the ancient raised his brows slowly, his ocean eyes scanning over this... mare, "Mmmm...", he exhaled long, and slowly, before he smiled, "Loyalty.", he told her, giving a very soft, yet unnerving smile.

"Huh?", Dash cocked a brow, before she winced, and flipped upside down, "Hey!", she squirmed, "What the!", her tail glowed with a dark purple, before she was hung out before the rest of the crowds.

"And I assume the remaining five are present?", he asked, "Step forward, younglings.", he called out, as if changing the subject entirely

"Let me go!", RD struggled to flatly... no avail at all.

"Let her go!", came the strong-willed voice of Twilight Sparkle, as she, and the rest of the Mane six came stepping forward, determined to help Dash out of his grip. Rarity glared harshly, Pinkie Pie was hunkered like a puma, ready to strike. Applejack stepped forward, with her southern grit... ready to take on whatever was thrown at her, and Fluttershy well... she frowned, quite frightened... but she would always strive to save her friends.

Umekile turned his aged gaze from the one Pegasus to the rest of them, smiling with such a void, "Mmmm...", his long chin-beard, as well as the long tattery mane began to flutter about in a light wind, along with the rest of his clothing... "Then best make it quick.", he told them.

This set the guards lining the entire walkway into defensive mode. Their expressions grew more harsh, and ready to stop the next event... They raised their hooves in unison, and began to step forward.

With a loud crackling _fwoosh_, all were repelled back into submission. One wall of fire, off of the ancient's right side... and another of baby blue magic to his left... abolishing the guards, and forging a solid pair of walls. The wind exerted from the force violently whipped the old pony's cloaks about in the air, his long blade-horn raised into the air.

"Come now... how unfair of you.", he called out to the princesses. He lowered his head down, for keeping it raised tired him after a while, "It's a good thing I came prepared... wouldn't want their armor to be ruined.", he obviously had more to tell then just mocking the royal guard.

"Umek, I don't understand!", Celestia called out to him, dreading the response, "You would never come alone.", she appeared determined... She did however, feel much more confident with her sister beside her.

The old Unicorn looked his head aside, his soft eyes still gazing on the Princess, "My dear child...", he began, "I assure you... I never come alone.", before they looked away, and back to the marble doors. By now they had been closed...

Yet with a sudden crank, the thick barring device which locked both doors down began to bend, and crack. When it refused to give way, three bright shining lights went off. First blue, then red, and blue again... and cutting the wood from down the center. It slid aside, and hit the ground as the doors began to open.

Umek turned back to face the ruler of Equestria when on the other side, they were greeted by a pale outside world. Standing in the entrance was not one, nor two, not even three... but a horde of raised creatures. No... statues... solid stone. The statues in the Canterlot palace, and the garden. Some in their cold, stone armor, others bare, tall, smooth, or rugged... and those holding up the flags, now mangled, and torn. They moved freely, though a little slow.

And their eyes glowed as they looked in upon the aisle, mostly to the one who had undoubtedly given them "Life".

"Ironic that the things which make this city beautiful... shall be it's destructors.", the old pony told them... his voice had mellowed out, as though that didn't amuse him as much as he thought it would, "Tell me... does that upset you?", he asked, looking up at them more politely.

Luna and Celestia retreated back.

Rainbow Dash still hung, fearfully looking over at the statues, her mane dangling over her eyes, before she began to struggle again, "Let. Me. GO!", she grunted, and started gunning it with her wings... yet to little avail. All she got was the... kindest of laughs.

"Ohh, does that frustrate you?", he asked, smiling lowly, as now he turned, getting face-to-face with the Pegasus, "Do you hate being toyed with?"

"Yes!", she responded, trying to hoof him in the face... but sadly JUST out of reach. Suddenly she went limp with an upset frown on her angry face. But she yelped when he dropped her, a force pushed her back along the ground, back to her friends... skidding her upon her rump.

His horn crackled with a dark purple lightning, "Now then... on to bigger matters."

"Enough!", Shining Armor interrupted him, stepping out in front of Celestia, and lowering his own horn. It began to glow as bright as a nearing star, bright pink-purple on it's own, "I will give you ten seconds to leave the area, or I'll be forced to remove you myself.", as captain of the Royal guard, it was safe to say, Shining Armor knew what he was doing.

However, the old Unicorn lowered his eyes, and tilted his head down, his skinny body going into a limpish stance, "Mmmm... Tick tock.", he replied. But then he began to come forward... meter by meter, he was slow, but he wouldn't stop.

The Royal Guard looked up, an agape frown crossing his face... time was up. He put on a fierce look, and lowered his horn again. Just like the shield he, and Cadence had created the day of their wedding, he generated a moving wall of powerful magic. It was to expel the old Unicorn, rid the room of the evil his heart undoubtedly contained, and as it rushed forward, it appeared like it would surely work.

It passed through him.

"Huh? What?", Shining stepped back, the barrier stopped not far after it overlapped the ancient. All behind, and around him gasped.

Celestia and Luna remained where they were... they lacked the expression of surprise. Just sure fear.

Umekile as Celestia called him, stepped forward more... his presence causing the overlapping shield to shrink as well. With a calm, collect laugh, he shook his head, his beard swaying left, and right, "Come now... did you honestly expect that to work?", that was certainly the question.

"How? I don't understand-", Shining Armor looked at his hooves, then at the barrier as it shrunk around them all.

"Oh, simple colt... You do not know who I am.", he confirmed, his bladed horn crackled again, "Allow me to introduce myself.", he stopped, and suddenly bowed.. with vigor, "I... Am Umekile Scythe... however...", he added, "You all... may refer to me, as Dark Sovereign.", he stood tall again, his tattery mane breezing in the created wind.

"But the evil in your heart!", Cadence added... she knew how the spell worked, but why didn't it?

"Hmh...", the old pony bowed his head, closing his eyes, "An unworthy question.", he told her, before looking amongst the rest, "Allow me to tell you about... impurity...", he announced, his horn glowing. Behind Celestia, the alter began to glow, a glass of Cider was poured... yes... a toasting drink had the ceremony finished. It filled the wine-glass halfly... before floating to him... he took his merry time. Almost wasting a full minute.

"Impurity...", he began, sifting the cider around in the glass, "It is within us all.", he nodded, "And it's one thing... that keeps me in this room.", he smiled, "You all have negative emotion.", he told them, "You all have something you dislike... Fear... Jealousy... Greed... Desire... dislike...", he sighed, "It's within you all.", he chuckled.

The crowd around them began to falter, and grow uneasy. The guards, still unable to pass the barrier, could only watch as they were now, no longer in a straight line, but scattered, and unorganized.

"Umek, please.", Celestia spoke up... but she was silenced.

"Oh no... allow me.", he turned aside, and his horn began to glow... an evil purple color, dark, almost black... twisted colors.

"Cadence!", Shining Armor shouted, as his wife had been snatched up off the ground.

"AHH!", her reaction was one of extreme surprise... she hadn't seen it coming. Her couldn't struggle, it was like a chain binding, squeezing around her like a constricting snake, entwining her, and spinning her about slowly in the air... like a plaything.

Umek chuckled amusedly before he stopped her... a mere foot from his face, "Princes Mi Amore Cadenza.", he told her, "Oooohhh... such a pretty thing.", a wisp of his power crazed her mane, pushing it away from her eyes, "I was impressed... for when the two of you warded away Chrysalis... I honestly did not foresee it.", he told her, his tone remained charming.

"What do you want from me?", she asked, her eyes wide with fright, as the hold did not ease, "Please... please release... me.", she gasped.

"CADENCE!", Shining Armor leapt forward, but the blue magic wall careened from it's position, creating an appendage of equal power. His face smacked clean against it before it sent him barreling back.

Twilight gasped, running to her big brother, "Shining Armor!", she helped him up, before she glared weakly, and helplessly at the Unicorn, "Let her go!"

Umekile only began to smile... almost kindly in return, "Nonsense... I'll not hurt a hair on her...", he mused, "Tell me... does this make you hate me?... Do you hate it when I do this Shining Armor?"

"Let her go!", he replied, his eyes burning up, "I-... I won't stand for this!"

Umek smiled, and suddenly stood more straight, "Mmmm...", he closed his eyes, "That's good.", he told him. He began to spin Cadence more.

"Ahhh!", she cried out, before her own horn glowed brightly, but her magic lacked all control... she was trying to escape too much.

"Oh this is delicious.", he coed, "The new wife of the Royal Guard... or a Princess for that matter... and all I do is fiddle, and play...", Umek looked aside, "This is becoming quite boring.", he told himself, shaking his head, his horn glowing dully.

"Why are you doing this?", Shining Armor called out, still trying to mount another assault. Twilight was beside him, her horn glowing vengefully.

"How dare you!", she added.

But it was all in vain... as it seemed Umek was more interested in speaking with Cadence than anypony else. As much as they wanted to save her... they didn't know what they were up against.

"Please... this isn't right.", Cadence spoke to the old Unicorn pleadingly... she was trying to connect to him, "Release me. I've done nothing wrong.", she begged.

"Ohh... dear Cadence... tsk tsk.", he shook his head, "Don't you realize I'm only having my fun?", he craned his head before her own eyes, inches away, "You're only my pawn...", his long, bladed horn turned with his head, to gesture, "They can do nothing to save you here... perhaps it is best if I just quieted you down right now.", his eyes began to glow... a blistering white. Fuming off his brows.

"Ahh-", she began quietly... but soon became captivated by it... her own eyes began to glow the color of her magic.

"Cadenza!", Luna cried.

"No!", Shining Armor pleaded, "NO!"

The fumes of their eyes were about to connect... fizzing, and crackling... He was putting her to sleep. As she began to go limp in his magic's grip.

"Enough!" SHWAM!

As if he did not stand their moments ago, the Unicorn vanished, taken by the power exerted in a desperate rage to save Cadence from a fate unknown. IT was a beam of light, as strong as a solar flare... it bludgeoned the ground as it grazed forward... sending the tumbling heap of smoke, torn carpet, and marble flooring out the massive double doors... and into the crowd of stone creatures.

Umek did not even get to grunt.

And Cadence was released, dropping to the ground, and gasping for breath. She panted, unable to stand, her eyes began to dim down to what they normally were. She held her chest with a hoof, "I-... Shining Armor...", she called out. As she fell, he caught her.

"Cadence!", his eyes shook, wet with tears, and fearful worry.

Twilight and her friends were agape, before looking back at Celestia. They expected to see the just looking queen, standing before them with her stern, and defensive position. But instead... they only saw a look of horror... the princess leaned back, a hoof in the air... as if she feared what was going to happen next...

"Wha- What's goin on?", Applejack asked her.

"Princess Celestia? What's wrong?", Twilight added.

"Oh ear, is he going to be alright?", Rarity's voice added, "My WORD!", she seemed utterly amazed.

"Sister!", Luna's wing rested on Celestia's shoulder, "Sister please! It was the right thing to do! But we must be strong!", she shook her older sibling a little.

"Twilight, what the heck is happening?", Rainbow Dash shouted over the gasps of the crowd... as even the guard were amazed... an uproar commenced.

"I- I have no idea!", She replied, her purple body turned to look down the aisle. Out the doors, the stone statues only gazed down at the large collection of rubble. And there was not only them... two Zebra's... stood on opposite sides, gazing down with surprised, horrified almost, and genuinely upset expressions. One however... alerted Twilight more than the second.

As the bigger Zebra stared down, he blinked his eyes open, and a harsh... lizard green could be seen, before he turned his head to gaze way on back. The glowing eyes of the statues emanating the now darkening palace garden. As the clouds overhead had gathered without stopping... the day grew more dull.

Though even the barriers of Fire, and Magic faltered... as though they were surprised just like all else.

And everything grew all the more distracting, and louder...

* * *

**And So it has begun! The first chapter of Part 2 is completed... is anyone the least bit amazed? **

**Umek's Home? What in the hay does that mean? Why didn't the spell repel him? Why was he so amused with Cadence? Who are the Zebra's!(Black Knight, and Scare Crow) Where's Trixie? Why Cider as the main drink? Where's the fire barrier from? Who's Umekile? And why did he change his name? What was he doing to Cadence?... And how in the hay did Celestia take him out so easily?**

****Hands in yer face** All shall be revealed! Just as soon as Chapter two finds it's way into my head.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this first slow... then fast paced chapter ^^**

**~Lugitorix**

**P.S: Plz... send me your regards via Review, or PM.**


	2. The Almost Grand Finale

**Come on xD 2800 hits on the first part and I barely get 10 for chapter 1? No fair O. **

**However, I do realize that its JUST chapter one, and I havent posted anything in a week or two. Therefore... meh Ill do this next one to get on with it right away. **

**Anyway... so we're all good up until now right? ^^ We know what's happening? All informed? I hope so. I don't feel like doing another recap. I will say this... damn son, Umek got... OWNED.**

**Anyhooves, back to the story right away, dont feel like typing much of an Author's Note right now.**

**Umek Scythe/Dark Sovereign Appearence: http: / gaveniterix. deviantart. com /gallery /#/ d4xxwpv (Remove Spaces!)**

* * *

When the dust cleared, the hulking pile of rubble remained, finally. The stone statues gathered around it still, and the two Zebras stood amongst them.

It was the stronger one, Twilight still watched out for... he unsettled her. She at first mistook them both for Canterlot Guards... but no Guard in Canterlot was ever a Zebra... and certainly wouldn't be standing amidst a small army of stone creatures!

With a soft grimace of her own, she began to trot forward. How dare they threaten her new sister!

"Twilight Sparkle!", the words of Celestia stopped her in her tracks, she was halfway there, "No.", she commanded, broad... but hinted with despair.

Luna hopped down to the bottom of the alter, "Everypony!", she called out, turning, and powering up her magic, "Leave this place!", she commanded them, "Flee!", she added, blasting a large gap in the marble wall.

Celestia turned back from Luna to gaze upon the pile of rubble in the distance, her horn now glowing a sunny yellow. "We must prepare ourselves.", she told those around her, looking upon her apprentice, "Twilight Sparkle, if anything happens that is not within my control... You must mend my mistake for me.", she spread her wings, giving a soft wingbeat in preparation.

"Sister, could they undertake such a task?", Luna regrouped with them as the grounds had almost completely gone, leaving them all... and the guards... to the situation at hand.

"Uh what exactly is going on?", Twilight asked, a hoof raised as she nervously looked back and forth between the statues, and the Princess.

The dark Zebra in the distance suddenly hopped off the rubble, and shifted about in his armor... a long, very sharp appearing object released from along his back, floating out in front of him as he started to approach.

The purple mare gasped quietly, and got to her ready position, "Halt! In the name of Celestia don't get any-"

"Closer!", Shining Armor finished. He loved Cadence, and he hated leaving her side... but a threat was at hand... he had to leave her just for a while. He stood beside his young sister, his horn raised, and ready to defend agaisnt this rising opponent. However his eyes softened, and he raised a hoof in surprise... recognition sure could change the tides of battle.

"Shining Armor!", the black Zebra accused, spinning the floated spear in the air, before pointed it outward, and steadying his grip... yet... he had no horn to lift it! The blade must have been magical itself, "Whats the matter?", he asked deeply, "Surprised to see ME?", his long mohawk breezed violently in the wind.

"Black Knight?", the white stallion breathed, regaining his posture, "What are you doing here?", he cleared his throat.

"Only one thing.", the Zebra stopped a mere two meters away, "I'm here for you.", he rumbled.

Twilight stepped forward, her horn glowing, "I don't know who you are, or what this is about! But if you lay a hoof on my brother! I'll-.. I'll!-"

The ground began to shake, and shudder, stopping everyone in their tracks. While the two strong warriors faced off, they suddenly looked back to the rubble. The quake lasted a single few seconds... But they seemed to all know where it was coming from.

Black Knight turned back, and he readied his blade for... defense, as he began to back off, "Looks like we're back on schedule.", he muttered, almost as though he was upset he couldnt take his own measures, "You got lucky...", he told them.

Luna frowned from the alter, "Dear sister, what does thou wish?", she herself did not know what to do.

"There is only one thing we can do.", she closed her eyes, readying herself... she appeared quite determined now, "We must protect our subjects from Umek.", she spread her wings, and waited for the rubble to rise.

"But sister! What of the elements?", it seemed her question would remained unanswered.

The rubble pusled, a crackling of dark energy, and a swarm of wind, and bent light careened all around it, "Tsk Tsk!", his voice warned, "I'm almost dissapointed in you Celestia."

The debris suddenly sprung upright from the center, tossing chunks of rubble aside... it was not a horn, nor a hoof that broke the surface. It was a wing... spreading widely over the marble ruin. IT was old, torn, pierced, and holed.

Celestia, and her younger sister gasped visibly, yet no audible sound.

Twilight, and Shining Armor gave a sudden retreat, hooves raised in surprise! They gave up about two feet of ground with the startled leap backwards.

"What in-... Tarnation?", Applejack's voice sounded abysmal... filled with surprise, and confusion.

"W-Whoa...", Rainbow Dash hadn't ever seen this before... for something to just sprout wings like this? She wasn't fearful... but she was definitely taken back.

"Make it stop!", Fluttershy cowered off to the side.

Bursting upwards with a slowed pace, but still moving the rocks, and stones off of him without too much trouble, the old Unicorn, now made some... strange Alicorn? He stepped forward, "Rrrr!", he grunted, and stood tall, "I despise a sucker-punch, dear Celestia... perhaps a punishment is in order.", he rumbled, his mane, and long beard began to breeze wildly, left and right.

His hide began to expand, and with one tear of the coat, a second wing sprouted, rising form the folds, and spread wide... eveloping the entrance of Ceremony Plaza with two large, and dragonic wings. They matched his dark tan color with a much darkershade... and they appeared with a black-purple tiny... which gleamed in the lacking light of day.

He had made it Twilight.

"Come Celestia, Luna!", he whipped out his right wing, and drew it back with a harsh grip, "I haven't got forever!...", his voice had gotten more upet by the minute, as opposed to his very calm tone minutes ago.

Both sister exchanged glances, before turning back to him, they closed their eyes softly, and began to step down the alter...

"Princess, wait-"

"No Shining Armor... This is our battle... he is here for us.", her horn begn to glow as she opened her eyes fiercely upon Umekile.

"We, and thy sister shall protect Equestria! No matter the cost!", Luna spread her wings, her teeth grit as she gazed down toward the new Alicorn, "Evil shall be smote this day!", she raised her hoof into the air, and readied herself... oh she prayed for the best.

"But Princess Celestia!", Twilight called out.

"Twilight Sparkle... stand back...", she spread her wings, and suddenly Celestia picked herself up into the air. Her horn sparking, and she readied for the old equine's next move.

Dark Sovereign as he preferred to be named... smiled, and took a beat of his own wings, "Good...", he mumbled, his long blade horn raising up as he stared upon the strongest Alicorn in Equestria, "I shall remember many things upon this fiery finale."

"Sister... thy shall take him together?", Luna asked, her horn began to glow as well, she looked away for a moment... the word "Remember" in her heart.

"Yes Luna... together-", her sentence was cut short, her eyes widened in fright as she lashed forward with a beam of magic.

It collided with one of Umek's own... a bright sun-gold, agaisnt a dark black-purple. Unlike the determination Celestia conjured when she fought Queen Chrysalis... this time she was the one who grunted, slowly moving backwards in the air, "L-Luna!"

"Sister, I am here!", the younger sibling hopped forward, and her horn glowed the dark moonlight blue... pulsing outward.

With eyes as blue as the deep ocean, Umek widened with a sudden grunt, grinding backwards along the ground, his beam cut short, dissipating in the air, as Celestia's wildly flew forward, grinding up the ground before coming to an abrupt end.

With a smoking chest, the older Alicorn lowered his head, his long bladed horn hot with magic, he gazed at the scorch, before raising his head, and looking upon Luna, "Surely there is more?", he asked with a deep voice, "I taught you better!", he turned right, and raised his left wing, "Have a seat Luna! It is time for a new lesson!", with a rigorous gesture of his wing, spreading out as he flicked it toward her, a wave of power could only go one direction.

"Luna!", Celestia cried too late.

"AH!", Luna was caught off guard, her hooves raised, sending her at first sliding backward, until she lost her balance, and began to roll, "Ahh!...", she curled up at first, hiding her face in contorted pain.

"Luna!", Twilight shouted, suddenly moving forward.

"Twilight... Stay... back.", the princess of the night began to rise again.

"Oh come now, I hardly touched you!", The dark Alicorn inquired, turning back to face Celestia, "I almost feel bad!", he spread his wings, the membrane limply tightening, and readying for flight, "You know me! Do not ignore the past!"

Celestia looked away, "Umek! Enough! Please, hear me!", she charged up her horn again.

"I hear you, Celestia... But that is not my name!", with his horn crackling up again, the air grew stale around him, and he released another attack, a second beam of dark magic.

This time the Princess swooned left, nearly hit, her multi-color tail had been scorched at it's very tip... she had dodged the attack... watching it shoot out into the sky... where it reached it's distance, and created a wave of nova-looking energy across the grey sky... dark red, and muggy-looking in color.

Now was her turn, Celestia turned back, and took a hard beat of her wings, "Enough!", she commanded, horn glowing bright gold... a orb of light gathering around her... it was time to end the fight here and now.

Umek slowly agaped as he watched her careen in from his right, raising his wing to block her... but it was useless... When Celestia impacted agaisnt him... she stopped.. but Umek was sent tumbling across the ground, into the column area... which was now dark by all shadows, and no sun.

With a spread of her own wings, the bubble disappeared, and she stepped forward.

Luna slowly joined her, "Did it work... sister?", she couldn't sense anything.

"He has not yet risen.", she told her, gazing into the now smokey, and torn up shadows... she had whalloped the older equine quite hard... enough to break him through a marble column.

Their eyes widened, in full fright, as a wave of dark purple matter flared out agaisnt them... dodging strange crackling forms of dark light, and powerful magic... their manes were sent whipping wildly in the air, she could see Umek's form inside.

He rose off the ground, and suddenly spread his wings, "RAH!", he boomed, another wave, before he raised, and beat down, with strong, malicious thrusts of his wings... the ceiling of the column area broke upward, and soon, they could see him rising into the air.

"Fear me!", he commanded, he despised being brushed off like that... how dare Celestia, "Come forth, So that I may END you!", his ancient voice echoed across the sky.

Twilight Sparkle, and the rest of her friends gazed up in sheer awe... this Alicorn! He was... so strong!

"Twilight, Dear, perhaps it is best we leave this place?", Rarity asked.

"Are you crazy Rarity?", Twilgiht replied, looking back at her, "We can't leave the Princesses like this!"

"Twilight... she's right.", Shining Armor put a hoof in front of her, "We don't stand a chance agaisnt him... haven't you been watching?", he didn't stay in front of her for long... he soon returned to Cadence, who had now just awoken, "We have to go.", he told her, picking up his injured wife.

"But Princess Celestia needs us!", Rainbow Dash shouted, pointing up at the sky, "We can help them!"

"Naw hold on'a sec their sugar cube! We ain't gotta clue as ta how we could even face off agaisnt him!", Applejack stepped forward, ready to stop Dash if she attempted to leave, lasso attached to her saddle.

Pinkie Pie was off in the background, watching her tail twitch as she avoided falling debris, "Whoops! Look out! Missed me!", she cried.

Twilight Sparkle lowered her eyes, before perking, "The Elements of Harmony!"

SEEEER! A violent cut of magic arched across the sky, both Princesses raising their horns, and created their own shields, blocking it, but the power sent them foating backwards.

"Sister! He is far too strong!", Luna called out to Celestia.

"I know Luna... but together, we are stronger!", she beat her wings and flew forward, and up to meet Umek once again. They stopped, looking up at him as they all flew high above the rooftops of Canterlot, "Umekile! Don't make us have to hurt you!"

Dark Sovereign hovered above them, looking down, "Ohhhh... sweet girl... I'm happy you concern my safety before your own...", he looked at his hoof, looking himself over for damage. He chuckled, "But I would be more worried of yourselves.", he told her.

"We are not afraid of you anymore, Umek!", Celestia replied... however...

With a very content laugh, the wings of the Demon Alicorn took another beat, "Oh I think you very well are... or perhaps... it is more of a guilt issue?", he leaned forward, a smile on his face, "Delicious.", he told her, before looking over them both, and giving another strong beat, "You may have had the power to defeat me once, but you don't have it now! And you both know it is true!", he spoke harshly, not confidently, his chin beard breezing in the powerful winds the three created, "Like a forest... you shall all be defenseless before my fire.", he turned, his horn glowing... raising it higher in the air, "Feel my wrath!", he growled. He struck down, and created yet another beam of dark magic.

"Celestia!", Luna called out.

"I know!", their horns both glowed simultaneously, and this time... they both struck forward... and both smashed agaisnt Umek's attack.

"Ah!", the old Unicorn didn't expect that, he closed an eye, "Rrrr!", he took harder beats of his wings, "No no no!", he began to shout... it was working.

"Sister!", Luna cried with a smile as they began to ascend above Umek this time.

"Keep it stable!", Celestia told her, her eyes full of determination... could it be? Umekile was failing! They were beating Dark Sovereign!

Midnight Blue, and Sun Gold magic began to overpower the evil Abysmal Purple energy, their waves began to falter, and fly, creating loose arcs of light, bending the air with heat, or cooling it down...

"Egggghhh!", Sovereign began to descend, "What is this?", he demanded, his Ocean blue eyes opened wide... his beam failed- smash, "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~**", he was sent screeching down through the air, both Celestia's and Luna's energies blaring into him, striking him in one direction... INTO a tower atop the palace. He flew in, and out the other side, tearing up smoke, and fire, before he was sent screeching down into the city... the two beams loosing range, and dying away as he dissapeared, smoke, and explosions trailing along the ground in which he ripped through...

His distance ended when he breached the front columns of city hall... having destroyed it's plaza, and taking a good chunk of the statues indie the fountain. Crowds of Ponies were now panicking below as they were trying to comprehend what exactly was happening!

A gaping hole now in the front of a once solid building, with a path of remarkable destruction behind it.

To the joy of the Princesses, not a single pony had been seriously hurt from what they could tell... they began to fly down.

_**Transition~**_

While the dark Alicorn had been repelled, and the two sisters of night and day seemingly victorious, Twilight Sparkle let out a sigh of relief.

She and her friends turned back to the front entrace of Ceremony Plaza... and there they seemed to forget what was blocking the path.

The royal guards had not been able to get through the barriers! They were still there, and the statues of old had now... unexpectedly, begun to make their way inside, their eyes burning with magic that brought them to life. Leading them were the two Zebras, both in gold armor, yet the strongest with the magical spear...

"Twi! What'a we do?", Applejack asked her, stepping up beside her along with everyone else.

"We have to take out the statues... they're probably more dangerous than the Zebra's anyway!", she replied, rubbing her hoof on the ground.

"Twilly, wait!", Shining Armor called out as he, with help from Rarity... were trying to revive the sleeping princess Cadence, "Don't underestimate the darker zebra!", he stood, "Help her... I have to help my sister...", he told Rarity.

"Of course, eh... I'll be here!", the white mare nodded rigorously.

Black Knight, the dark Zebra stopped meters before them, and waved the floting blade. With that simple gesture, the statues halted on command, motionless.

Scare Crow... the lesser warrior stood behind, and off to the side, dressed in armor, a grin on his face... he was ready for a brawl, "This is all we get?", he snapped though... dissapointed! They were all mares!

"Come again?", Applejack stepped forward, "I reckon that was one uh them gender mockins.", she narrowed her eyes.

Seemed legit, the Zebra accepted her stand-off, "And why wouldnt it be?", Scare Crow asked, butting noses with her. HE retreated oddly when Dash barged in.

"Hey, Watch it stripes!", she poked him hard with her hoof.

Twilight glared up at Black Knight, who gazed down upon her with his cold, green, reptilian eyes, "Mmm!", he grunted, and suddenly spun the blade, and aimed it inches from her, "Stand back, mare!", he commanded quite coldly, "Bring me the stallion!", he ordered.

Fluttershy was behind Twilight, and she whimpered, "Um... I... I can get him..."

"Fluttershy, now ISN'T the time!", Twilight looked down uneasily at the spear, before she was pushed aside gently.

"Black Knight.", Shining Armor called him.

"Shining Armor!", he smiled, and retreived his weapon, pulling it back, and stepping forward, "I have been waiting a long time for this day to come!"

"I can't believe you're still jealous of me!", the stallion retorted.

"It was supposed to be me!", he growled, his eyes narrowing, "I was supposed to be Captain! Not you! I was going to be the first Zebra to be Captain of the Royal Guard! NOT another Stallion! I was supposed to surpass Titan Fortitude! Not you!", he grit his teeth.

"That doesn't amount for a reason why you're here!", Shining Armor retorted.

He growled, "Rrrr! I can't go home because of you! I am a disgrace to my family! Honor, Shining Armor! And Pride! I lost it when you stepped forward at that Ceremony, and Not me!", his deep voice boomed over him, his slick mohawk whipping in the wind, "Dark Sovereign gave me a chance to amount for my mistake, though...", he smiled deeply, "How could I have resisted..."

"Turn around Knight, and go home!", Shining Armor stomped his hoof, eyes narrowed.

"Oh? Thought you'd say that...", he snorted, stepping back and readying...

"Don't do this Knight...", the white Stallion narrowed his eyes, hunkering just a little... he wanted to have a chance to defend if he actually attacked, "Once you do, you can't go back."

"Too long gone now.", he retorted.

"You have to go through both of us then!", Twilight butted in, stepping up beside her brother, "If you touch my brother, you'll regret it!", her horn glowed in response... the Zebra didn't have magic... how hard could he be.

His eyes narrowed with a confident grin, "Fine...", he replied as they all numbered up on him, "Then I guess I gotta seperate you all first...", he turned, "Fire!", he shouted- _FWOOSH_!

The five of the Mane Six beside Shining Armor suddenly gasped in surprise, having to jump off away from the right side, as the fire barrier set earlier came alive, blazing outward, generating walls, or whipping at them to get them to scatter.

"Whoa!", Rainbow ducked, and dodged, the tip of her tail catching fire, "WHA!", she fled in every direction.

Applejack ducked, and backed off, "Not good!", she frowned, shaking her head.

Pinkie Pie squealed, as her and Fluttershy hid under one of the most random of boxes.

Twilight shielding herself, backing off as she and her brother became seperated... she gasped, "No! Shining Armor!", she called out. She pressed up agaisnt the baby blue magic wall. And stopped, it's touch felt... familiar. She suddenly ducked, gritting her teeth, and wincing.

"Ha! So the Ponyville Unicorn manages to become savior of Equestria again? Huh?", that voice... it was so obvious! Yet so surprising!

"Trixie?", Twilight looked behind her as the blue magic spread aside, giving her a full view of the blue Unicorn, in her most self-indulging wears.

"Yes... Tis I!", she announced, "The Great, and Powerful Trixie!", she didnt need cheap fireworks, behind her, her fabulous horn glowed, moving her mane in the wind, and creating a dazling serious of small explosions. She soon ended, and smirked, "And this time... Trixie's not here to boast.", her hat tipped up, and her horn became exposed, "Trixie's here for different reasons!", it began to glow, and suddenly, she blasted Twilight off her feet.

"Ah!", crash, she skid to the floor, her eyes spanning out before she shook her head, "Ugh!", she rubbed herself, and slowly got up, "Trixie! I know you're upset that I upstaged you! And I'm sorry! But why go to these extremes?", she asked softly.

"Hm? Simple.", she smiled darkly, charging up her horn again... but this time... Twilight blasted as well, created a small explosion between the two of them, "Trixie's going to show ALL of Equestria how far more powerful she is than Twilight Sparkle... no matter the cost!", she grinned, her eye twitching rapidly.

_**Transition~**_

"Sister... does thou believe him to be defeated?", Luna asked, gesturing into the gaping hole.

"Even Umek would be injured after an attack so strong.", she replied, beating her wings softly as they landed... the numerous city guards joining around them... some were even up in the wreck of City hall... now crowds had begun to gather.

"Do you think it is right to allow Canterlot citizens to witness such carnage?"

Celestia sighed, "I'm afraid stopping them is far out of our reach by now, sister...", she lowered her horn, and suddenly it flashed brightly... she began to scan the rubble. It had been quiet for too long... and even the goddess of the sun and light began to worry if they'd overdone their blow.

Luna began to frown, "Is he... present?", she asked.

Celestia kept scanning, before she lowered her head bitterly, "I'm afraid I cannot find him...", her eyes closed... but then sprung open, "Luna!", she whipped her head around, as did her sister.

The crowds gasped, and the guards went agape with sudden fright!

Behind the two sister... only feet away, his wings spread widely, his horn raised in the air, dust risen almost instantaneously, "Why Celestia... I'm right here.", he told them, the blade began to crackle, and flare wildly, "Now... where were we?", he asked.

"Umek!", Luna cried.

"Luna!", Celestia lashed out her hoof as the powerful sweep of the horn came around... she repelled her sister... however Celestia could not save herself. She was batted aside, and along the ground... though surprisingly... not as hard as she had done to Umek.

"Big Sister, no!", Luna cried out, her hooves curled into her, like she was laying on a pillow, watching helplessly. She closed her eyes as she began to stand.

The guards rushed down in full droves, "Protect the Princesses!", one order.

When they were mere meters on Dark Sovereign, a blink of his eyes, and a dark, pulsing wave of magic... they were thrown away, in fact... for fifty yards all around him, Luna, and Celestia... had been cleared of all legitimate threats. He closed his eyes, and sighed softly... landing and folding his terrifying wings, "Ohh Luna...", he approached suddenly, but he grit his teeth, "No.", he told himself... but he did not stop.

The Princess of the night didn't raise her head... she was having a bad memory... like... this had all happened before, "Umekile... why?", she asked. She looked up suddenly as her shoulder was tapped by the sharp horn. Her eyes were just watery, slowly opening, and blinking with fear.

"Because...", he told her... his voice growing weak, and old, "Because I have no choice.", he whispered in response, "Dear Luna..."

"...Umekile?", she asked, narrowing her eyes, and tilting her head... trying to stare into his eyes.

But then, he closed them, and stood tall, "But it seems like it's time to end this.", his tone changed drastically.

Luna's hopeful experession changed dramatically, "Umek, no...", she begged.

He smiled, but it seemed bitter in more ways than one, "Oh don't worry... you won't feel a thing.", he told her, his horn began to blare wildly, pulsing into the air... charging itself.

"Umek...", a tear rolled down her cheek...

However, rather than smack her aside like Celestia... this one waved around her, moving through her... her eyes glowed widely with shock, before Princess Luna suddenly collapsed onto her side... limp as thread.

The guards were all around, agape with awe, and fear... but they grew determined again... they regrouped.

"Ah ah...", Umekile turned around, "Wouldn't want your armor ruined.", he told them... his eyes, and horn flashed... childs-play.

Behind the guards... to their realization... they bean to gather closer to Umek... only now they faced the other way. Through the streets, and spreading out the crowds, sending all fleeing into their homes... were statues. Their eyes all glowing different colors, flaring in the growing darkness as they cornered the mass of soldiers.

Umek raised himself, his horn glowing... he began to pick up the Princesses, and with many hard beats of his wings... he took off from amongst the distracted colts, and warriors... flying high into the sky.

"**Canterlot is Mine!**", he commanded darkly, his horn pulsing out, and sending a shock-wave that rocked the forests all around, shaking the mountainside, and turning the clouds even dark gray, and blue. A roll of thunder, and soon... the light faded entirely from the sky... While the city shrieked, and screamed, only a few were left to sight for their freedom.

The Princess of the Sun, and the Princess of the Moon... have fallen.

* * *

**End chapter 2 O.o... R&R! :D**


	3. Some Minor Setbacks

**Well now that the finale of chapter 2 xD is over... we can get a move on with all things... evil. **

**Also... I predict horrible horrible trolling in the near future **Tapping my head** Veeeery Close! **

**Anyhooves, keeping up to record I am going to attempt to update once a week, but I cannot strain on delays. If there is one, may those 102 hits my story has gotten NOT be dissapointed too much D:**

**Also... PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR ANY BEFORE IT! I need at least one review per chapter or I get the feeling ya'll just don't wanna see more xD Well... Part 1 got 3000 hits! Why not this one? What makes it different? D:**

* * *

**Anyway... lets get on with this, shall we?**

Twilight Sparkle collapsed to the stone floor... she wasn't in Ceremony Plaza anymore. She laid limp in the center of the cold place she'd been given. Her horn steamed with overuse, and her eyes barely stayed open... she was desperately trying to stay awake.

What happened? Last she remembered, she was facing Trixie... despite her unwillingness to fight another pony regardless... moments later, she had hit the ground, paralyzed. Now she woke up in some... large empty room. Wait! She began to recognize it... but it wasn't a good place, thats for sure.

She had awoken inside of the palace underground. Not the cave system like Chrysalis had imprisoned her before, nowhere near as deep.

She had been here once before, when she was very young, under the tutoring of Princess Celestia... that one time she had been chasing small magical insect toys she herself had brought to life... unimportant history now, but relevant to her memory that moment. It seemed the once frightening dungeon, was now a place of rest... she was so thankful to be off her aching hooves. She had actually let her eyes begin to close.

But she could not let herself slip into slumber so easily, she opened her eyes brightly, still hurting, yet now determined to at the very least... sit up, and look around.

For once she had seen this place when it wasn't dark. Though like she remembered, even now that she herself was bigger... the dungeons were still incredibly spacious.

And they were not dirty, save for one or two cobwebs... it was all stone, with columns to keep the palace ground-level from caving in on the numerous rooms. But Twilight Sparkle found herself at the bottom of a stairwell, in the middle of a great half-circle room, lined with cells from the far left, to the far right. The door had been shut, and locked on her, two torches lit for her to have the courtesy of seeing wherever she took a step.

Slowly she began to rise off the floor, "Ugh...", her ankles buckled, and her mane hung down, riddled with sweat, and tangles from the fight, and apparently however she was carried down here. The moment she stood straight, her hind legs collapsed, and she found herself plopping onto her rear, panting like mad, closing her eyes as she felt the pain of an incredible fatigue.

"AH!", she cried out, it took her genuinely by surprise, as though she'd never been this exhausted, nor aching before. She bit her lip, and gently laid herself back down. However, her cries seemed to take somepony by surprise... in fact, many ponies were taken by surprise.

"Twi!", came Applejack's southern twang of a voice, as the Cowpony rushed to the edge of a closed cell door, banging hard into it, and staring out, "Twi, you there?", she called out.

"Twilight?", Rainbow Dash asked, she herself in a cell of her own, also rushing into the bars... however, she herself banged headlong into it, as though she'd fallen over. Rainbow Dash had been shackled to heavy weights... which kept her off the ground, unable to fly, or do anything able to save herself, "Oh-My-Gosh! Twilight! Are you okay?"

"Ohh dear... Twilight, please... please talk to us. Please be okay...", Fluttershy followed soon after.

"Oh my goodness! Twilight, Darling!", Rarity was here as well.

"Mmph-mm-m! Mmm!"... that one perhaps was the most out of the ordinary, but it obviously beame Pinky Pie, as the pink mare banged up against her bars happily... only she had a muzzle around her face... seems she talked a little too much even after they'd been captured. It didn't seem to stop her from bouncing up, and down without rest.

Miss Sparkle took quite the while to lift her head, "Girls?", she asked weakly, however she seemed ot slowly be getting stronger, "Girls, is that you?", it was rhetorical, the voices were unmistakable! Slowly Twilight began to stand again.

"Over'ere!", Applejack called out, pounding her hoof on the bars, but she suddenly went quiet, her pupils getting smaller as she stared at the entrance to the cell room, "Behind ya!", she shouted, but then retreated back as the statues entered.

Two, one with glowing yellow eyes, the other with glowing green. And accumpanying them, was none other than the Great, and Powerful Trixie herself!

"Trixie! What gives?", Rainbow Dash asked upon realization that one of the most self-indulging ponies in all of Equestria had evidently done the most vial... betray Princess Celestia! Luna! And Canterlot itself!

"Ha, don't even waste your time trash talking me, foal.", she smirked as she flicked the point of her hat off to the side, "Trixie enters to make sure you're all comfortable with your new homes... afterall-", she swayed her mane a bit, "Its not like you'll be leaving anytime soon."

"Oh yeah?", Dash hissed. But retreated back with a gasping experession... the blue Unicorn had appeared before the cell bars, her horn glowing... no longer the baby blue color, it had black tint outlining the aura... why?

"Hmph!", she smiled confidently, narrowing her eyes fiercely, and turned aside, "Yeah.", she mused.

"Trixie...", Twilight called out, as she began to stand tall, "All this... to beat me?...", she asked.

"Twi, don'even bother... not like she'll even answer anythin for ya honestly.", Applejack grit her teeth with determination... she herself was trying to find her way out of this prison.

Trixie looked back harshly, gaining her posture, "Trixie suggests you shut you mouth!", she demanded, approaching Applejack's cell, "Afterall... looks like you're not in the best of positions to challenge someone else's liability.", her eyes narrowed again, "Don't waste my time."

Fluttershy so desperately remained quiet... what could she do? Argue with Trixie? No way... she was simply too frightened by the magician-turned-renegade.

Rarity scoffed from her cell, and looked away, "You simply disgust me!", she snapped.

However now Trixie appeared to actually be ignoring them this time... all but Twilight of course. The blue mare strode up to the exhuasted unicorn, "Hmph! Such a dissapointment.", she raised her hoof... and actually shoved Twilight back to the ground as she tried to sit up... this amused her, "Pathetic!", she grinned with a very nerve-racking chuckle.

Twilight raised her hooves, and put them onto the back of her head... as she landed on her side, she seemed to bump it to the ground... she had a horrible pain there, "Ahhh...", she cringed, her eyes opening, big, and bulbous. Why would Trixie do this?

The unicorn was most definitely going to do more bad... but she stepped back, her right hoof raised agaisnt her, recoiling a tad bit as... he ruined her special occasion.

… He appeared through fire, the closed wood-iron door mattering not, the bladed horn came through, followed by the old, powerful Unicorn... he did not have wings anylonger, as though they'd just... dissapeared without a trace, as his coat looked rather clean save for being utterly ancient.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk...", he voiced dlowly, as behind him, the doors opened, and those who would guard him followed. The statues, at least five were able to enter, not including the two already present. But also, Dark Knight, the black Zebra... entered as well.

"Umek!", Trixie accused, "Trixie is very busy right now, why do you interrupt me?"

"Return to the upper levels.", he commanded her coldly, dispelling her anger with his own carelessness, "I did not permit you to harrass them...", with a quick turn of his head, he looked down upon her, "Leave... now."

She repealed herself, the uneasy 'dangit' expression, biting her lip, eyes afraid. As Umek's turn-table attitude could switch at random, it sometimes startled her, but she assumed that he WOULD have been fine with her taunting the Mane Six? She gained her composure, and only glared, "Hm, very well.", she flicked her head away, "Trixie obeys."

Her leaving gave Umekile the chance to truly speak... he loomed his head over the small mare before him, "Hurts... doesn't it?", he asked, leaning his head down, "To know all that fighting was pointless...", he spoke with a whisper.

"Get away from her!", Rainbow Dash shouted angrily, pounding on the bars of her cell.

Twilight could only open one eye, to gaze up at the ancient Unicorn, she didn't appear confident, she looked defeated... but she didn't want to accept it. Not now, not ever. But what could she do to convince herself? Celestia, and Luna... even together, could not stop such a being of power so strong, despite everything they hit him with, and maybe more.

Twilight's ears pinned back, and she looked more up at him, though she almost got his very long chin-beard caught in her face.

Umekile gazed down, his ocean blue eyes giving a neutral burn, as his very long horn began to glow, opening the cell not occupied by anyone else, "Put her away... lock her up tight...", he didn't say such things with aggression as he turned aside, raising himself, and becoming highly dominant amongst all before him, "They are not to be touched."

The stone ponies lowered their heavy heads, as a means of bowing, before their eyes flashed, and they began to move forward... stone hoofs on stone floor was an unpleasant sound.

"... The heavy shackles should do nicely.", the elder commented, as he formally left the room, "And~...", he stopped... "And~... Hmm...", he looked aside, "Ah...", he nodded, "Only light rationing.", thatw as spoken to Black Knight.

"Lord Sovereign?", the Zebra cocked a brow... as Umekile did not seem like one who would simply forget what he was going to say unless it was on purpose.

"Mmm.. No time to speak, boy... am very busy.", he opened the wood-iron door, and formally made his exit.

The black Zebra's expression turned more careless... what would Sovereign forget? Something important? Unlikely. He shrugged it off, and turned, "On your feet.", he grumbled to Twilight, his reptilian green eyes narrowing as he suddenly hoofed her in the side, raising her to her feet, "You'll be my bait for Shining soon enough.", he muttered in her ear. The moment Twilight stepped into the cell, was the moment he gave her a light kick on her flank, sending her to the ground.

"You MONSTER!", Rarity cried, being as she had the best view... the cell furthest from Twilight's was on a curved wall.

Rainbow Dash was right next to them, "Leave her alone!", she demanded, "What'd she ever do to YOU?"

OF course this was all in vain, as the stone equines entered, and began to chain Twilight down.

Just as Sovereign commanded, Twilight was next seen in heavy prison gear, chained by the hooves, and wrapped around her neck... the metal on her wrists hurt, and grinded agaisnt her, and she felt a tad constricted... laying down was the only solution... and she looked very submissive.

Black Knight steped back, a small grimace on his face, he flicked his mohawk aside, with frustration, "One of Two.", he grumbled.

The statues stood around the purple mare, but began to peel backwards, and leave even before the Zebra who commanded them, "Return to the upper levels... We've got resistance to deal with...", obviously some guards maybe... had begun to break out fighting across Canterlot. It was a big city of course... and statues definitely didn't outnumber the citizens... but it was sure that not even two colts could match one's physical strength...

The bars closed with that loud screech, and locking of metal on metal... with a twist of the handle, the outside pad had been locked tight... two ways, one by standard lock, and another of some unknown measure of engineering.

Black Knight slowly began to run his hoof agaisnt the bars as he whipped around, "Sleep tight.", he told her bitterly, and he himself was last to leave... all but one statue... which stood in the very center of the room, facing away from all of them.

The moment silence ensued, it was dissipated.

"Have no fear everypony, I'm sure where theres a will, there's a way!", Twilight got to her hooves, but then began to wobble, her eyes got weak, and her head dazed, "Ugh...", she tottered, and collapsed, "...Ow.", she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Twilight, darling, have you any clue what exactly this is?", Rarity called out to her, she wasn't as weighed down, but it was clear she wasn't going anywhere... she tugged on her neck mechanism, "It... I can't control my magic!", she whined, but gained her composure, "Do you even see how unwitting these treacherous creations ARE?", she put a hoof to her forehead, and began to faint... she fainted.

"Uh... alrighty then.", Applejack narrowed an eye, and cocked the other... Rarity certainly was healthy.

"Mine's too heavy to fly!", Dash exclaimed from her cell... she didn't appreciate being barred, chained, and holstered to the ground much...

"I... I'm not feeling so good right now...", Fluttershy whispered... though audible enough for them to hear.

"MMMPH! MmmMMM! MMM!"

Everyone cocked their brows, trying to look out of their cells to find Pinkie Pie... whom only Rainbow Dash could see most clearly. The Mane Six had been jailed...

"I'm assuming it's an anti-magic neckbrace Rarity... it's meant to keep bad unicorns from escaping their prisons using magic.", she looked down and sighed, "I', pretty sure that's what you and I are wearing.", she looked down at her shackles... in the dungeon, nothing had a pretty look to it, save for the stone carvings... but they were... more or less gracefully miserable in appearance.

"Prevent ME from using magic?", Rarity asked with a scoff, "We shall SEE!", she turned aside, and then hunkered, groaning, and gritting her teeth... determined, "Yes! YES!", she almost had it, her horn was glowing!

An inward pull of her own energy, the glow from her horn was ripped away from her, "Huh? Wha?", she went wide eyed, and watched as her magic was seeped into the bracer on her neck, and then flailed in all directions around her cell, "WHA!", she ducked a number of stray whisps, "It didn't work!"

"Well... Twi DID jus say it wouldn't.", Applejack shook her head with a narrowed eye...

"But I didn't think she was SERIOUS.", she replied harshly, and then plopped down, "Oh these chains are wearing on my hooves, she raised her wrists despite the weight put on them, and then gasped, "It's chafing my fur!", she began to squirm, "Please, don't chaaafe!", she whined.

"Rarity what the hay!", Dash covered her ears.

"I'm sorry! It's just soo... sooo... Rough!", she looked around where the chains had made her coat a bit tangled, or rubbed down. She banged on the bars, shouting to the statue, "Let me out of here, PLEEEAAASE!", she begged, and then raised her hoof again, and nearly fainted.

Twilight Sparkle winced as she heard her friend collapse... sh then sat down, and began to ponder, "There has to be some way out of here without the use of magic... some way... some... way.", she though... and thought... and thought. A series of lightbulbs went off, "I got it!", she whispered loudly to herself, and smiled... unable to tell her friends for fear of the guard hearing them ramble about breaking out.

Twilight stood slowly, a tad woozy, but she gained her ground now, "Okay... twist... left... and then right.", she did so... feeling how tight the chains were. Indeed they were definitely attached, "Maybe if I can slip my hoof through the shackle...", the purple mare began to pull up, doing as she told herself... yet... to no avail, the chains were too tight.

"Okay... something else.", she hunkered, and leapt forward, "My legs are the strongest limbs on my body.. maybe I can break the chains with... strength.", she had little of that. But she would attempt anyway, moving as far forward as she could, Twilight began to push on the ground with her hind legs, harder... and harder. Until she slipped of course, and was sent face-first onto the cold ground, legs still chained as hard as when she started, "Ooph!", she groaned.

"Twilight, you alright?", Rainbow Dash asked oddly from her cell... no longer trying to fly, the pegasus was just laying against the wall with a half-defeated gaze... wondering what her friend was doing that sounded so... odd.

"Yeah I'm fine!", Twilight snapped back, as she was now is some... stranger position than the last. Her legs in the air, hooves raised, grabbing her tail, and pulling on the chains around her legs, "ERRR!", she groaned, but then yelped as she lost grip, and was whipped down back onto her face.

She sighed.

"Oh what's the use... I can't do it, girls...", she didn'y speak loud enough, only to herself, "I can't do it without magic... I can't do anything without magic..."

That false realization hit her like a bag of stones, and she grit her teeth, "Stupid bracers!", she shouted, her horn glowed suddenly, and she levitated a rock in the rear of the cell, flinging it agaisnt one of the bars of the cell.

She gasped, eyes going wide, "The... Magi-...", her ears went down, and she looked at her neck brace, "It's... just... it's just a normal jail brace.", she whispered, "I... I can use magi-!", she covered her mouth, and held it in... the guard couldn't find out.

"You what?", Rainbow Dash hissed quietly from her cell next to Twilight's.

Twilight tried to move close enough to speak without being overheard, "They didn't cut off my flow of magic.", she told her, and then smiled to herself, cofnidently stating, "If I can time it all right, and plan ahead, I might be able to bust us out of here, and save the princess!", she tried not to shout.

"You've been able this whole time?", Fluttershy whispered... the stone statue seemed to have very low hearing ability.

"Well what're you waitin for darlin.", Applejack reeled onto her hind legs, and excitedly flailed her hooves.

Rarity smiled brightly, farthest away she would have been unable to speak. She nodded vigorously.

And Pinkie Pie could do as she pleased, "Mmmm! MM! MMMPH!", her muzzle was still very tight. She seemed to become very excited.

"So what we just sit here til then?", Applejack asked.

"Pretty much.", Twilight answered, plopping down onto her aching rear, "Besides...", she lowered her head, and sighed, "I'm still a little weak... And we'll need our rest before we do anything exhausting...", she yawned. Twilight Sparkle shared the same sympothy, but she knew it was best to regain their strength before they were able accomplish anything.

"But Twilight this AWFUL neckbrace!", Rarity spoke up.

"_Goodnight Rarity!_", the rest of the imprisoned ponies replied.

_**Transition~**_

Canterlot wasn't very quiet tonight... not at all. And it was everything but bustling with commerce... it was screaming with fear, and panic.

A strong, near black hoof stomped down atop a balcony, the building around him had been utterly destroyed... he was exposed to the night sky, and the fires that had broken out all around. His small white stripes marked him as Black Knight.

With a burning pair of green reptilian eyes, he gazed left, to right. His magical blade floated off his back-harness, and spun once, until it hovered close to his forward... his long black-white mohawk blew about in the winds. With a dreadful sigh, he seemed to burn off the exhaustion of fighting, and regain his composure... as to his sides, the statues began to horde passed at a slow, melevolant pace. They weren't thick in numbers, but they certainly made up for it with a menacing appearance, and raw strength...

Trixie moved up alongside him, "What would he even want with all the pathetic Canterlot ponies?", she asked with a raised brow... a bored expression otherwise as she watched the crowds flee in terror.

"He want them rounded up.", Knight answered, spinning his blade without having to hold it... thought controlled, "To weed out the guards... and then something about putting the ponies at ease.", he muttered, a bit confused as to what that meant. Black Knight began to move down the road with the light number of rocks at his control... seemed they were scattered about through the entire city... battling out the other royal guard... and then luring the population to a certain location.

"I hardly believe it's anything irrational.", the blue unicorn looked aside, her cloak getting a breeze, and fluttering in the winds. Her mood was nothing more than a quiet, and conniving evil. All Trixie wanted to do was go back to the palace, and again... show Twilight how much stronger she was than her, after so much time. And now Umek did not permit her.

She winced at the sound of an explosion not far, followed by screams of terror.

"... Trixie wants to know where all the fire's came from.", she cocked a brow, as she, and the Zebra warrior walked nearly side-by-side.

Black Knight gazed to the side, the direction of that particular explosion... and then further behind it... there was a long line of them, and in the night, it gave the city a very miserable glow. "I have an idea.", he replied.

"We shall see soon enough.", she guessed. Trixie changed the subject, and with a soft sigh, she looked up to him, removing her magician's hat, "Then Canterlot is ours?"

"Not yet.", he replied, "There are still pockets of resistance... particularly the fact that I'm having the trouble getting across the dang bridge.", Kye(Or Black Knight) replied, lowering his head with a groan of frustration, "The local guard have divided the city.", he began, "All that's left for them though... is only across the river-way that leads to the waterfall on the edge of the city walls.", his eyes reopened, and burned with a soft anger, "I've ordered the statues to remain at the other side until I can get them across."

The mare smirked softly, "So the mercenary so full of himself, and his abilities can't deal with a few guards?", her smirk grew wider, "How do you plan on getting across then? Catapulting yourself over?"

The equine whipped his head at her face, stopping eye-to-eye, "Do not test my level of tolerance.", he grunted, his blade swinging out in front of him, and stopping between both their snouts.

Trixie at first meeped with unsettled nerves, but then began to crackle her own horn... summoning her own power, "Try me.", she hissed at him.

But the zebra did not back down, instead, he narrowed his eyes, before standing back, and posing tall, "I'd rather not... I've already found my means of getting to the other side.", he returned to his pathwalking.

She scoffed, glaring as he walked away, she began to haste after him, "And what might that be?", she spat with a lazy texture in her voice, curious to see what bright idea the Zebra would come up with.

"You.", he retorted.

"Me?", she trotted up to him faster, "You expect the Great, and Powerful Trixie to assist with YOU in charge?", she shook her head in disgust, "Trixie is quite sure that Lord Sovereign favors HER, over you.", she snorted, and then grinned.

"Well he isn't here to decide that, is he? Of course... if you don't think you're capable of taking out a gatehouse then... I guess I could find somepony else.", he peered ahead for any trouble... but it seemed the statues had cleared the way entirely... the proof was the small number of Canterlot guards they passed.

"You think Trixie LESSER of herself?", she reared back, "Hmph!", she looked away, "Very well, the bridge shall be yours... by TRIXIE's hooves!", she glared... naïve enough to not figure out she'd given the Zebra what he wanted.

Yet back to the rounded up prisoners. As Knight passed them, he began to count, despite the low number... three guards. Each one stripped of most of their armor, perhaps a helmet, or hoof-plates... no major wears though, like the torso... they needed to be incapacitated briefly if they were to escape. However they looked too badly beaten by the statues that had captured them... and began leading them away.

"Let of you take them... the rest; continue.", Kye ordered with a brunt snort, standing tall, his weapon at his side.

"Pity how such well trained soldier can fall so easily.", Trixie raised her head higher as well, and grinned, "Without anypony to lead them, they crumble.", but then she remembered, "Or so you think.", she sneered at Knight, "Unable to apprehend the captain, I see?"

Kye snapped back at her, "Quiet!", he ordered, "I will find him soon enough! And when I do! I will make him suffer so horribly! That I will make his ancestors WEEP for my mercy!", he stomped his hoof, "Shining Armor... captain of the royal guards, yet he hides his face from ME!", he began to laugh... though falsely... he wanted the slightly young stallion on his knees more than anything, "At least we have the mare to bait him.", he rumbled.

"Mi Amore Cadenza?", Trixie looked away, "I don't see why she's so important... afterall.", Trixie whipped her free mane in the air, "She's not nearly as pretty as the one and only... I don't see what that Shining Armor sees in her either.", she scoffed, "She's so weak, and helpless!"

"Don't you see I really don't care for you, and your beauty talk?"

"Excuse me?", she snapped, huffing, and puffing up, "Do you think Trixie is not as pretty as Princess Cadence?", she got no answer... stopping in her tracks and glaring ahead. She scoffed once again, "Well Solster Fire would tell me I'm pretty."

Yes, she began to wonder where he was exactly... probably the one causing the fires...

**Pleasr R&R everypony ^^**

**Also, the theme seems to jump around right now but... you'll see a continuation of the two plots in THIS chapter... carry over to the next(Chapter 4)... well duh, they're important xD**

**Any questions, or comments click the review button right... over here... points at the... Review Chapter Button***

**And I'll see you when the next chapter is up, and ready :D**


End file.
